


Who's It Gonna Be?

by Aikosan1049



Category: Hyrule Warriors: Age of Calamity (Video Game), The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Cooking, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Love Triangles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29194719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aikosan1049/pseuds/Aikosan1049
Summary: "Who's it gonna be, Linny? Mipha or me?"Link arrives in Zora's Domain after many years. He's grown into a handsome young man that Mipha simply can't take her eyes off. Mipha's unwilling to accept these strange feelings of attraction towards the boy who she basically treated as a younger brother for his entire life.That is, until someone threatens to take him from her.This is a story of the love triangle between Link, Mipha, and Kodah, that was described by Kodah in BOTW. This will be a short fic.
Relationships: Kodah/Link (Legend of Zelda), Link/Mipha (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 48
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WaterDweller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterDweller/gifts).



> Yes, I wrote another fic. I'M SORRY OKAY HEAR ME OUT.
> 
> I feel like I never see a fic along these lines of what happened between these three characters. I kind of wanted to explore that a bit, mostly because it helps me vent my frustration of attempting floor 10 of Trial of the Sword on Master mode.
> 
> I've also been inspired by so many writers writing short Lipha fics I decided to write my own. It won't be a single page though, as I really like drawing out these little moments.
> 
> This is also something very lighthearted compared to My Heart is Drawn to His but IM STILL WRITING IT I SWEAR
> 
> Enjoy this Lipha brainrot!!
> 
> Oh also Thank you to WaterDweller for always keeping up with my updates. I love reading your comments :)

“Is something wrong, Link?” Said the Zora princess. 

The hylian merely shook his head. Such a reply drove a desire in the Zora princess to pry. 

_He had always been… a person of very few words yet… somehow it feels different._

Mipha felt it best not to pry for he had only just arrived. Perhaps it would be more fitting to let him settle in for the time being. Link had informed Mipha in a letter that he would be visiting for a few days.

She let out a shallow breath, defeated at Link’s refusal to open up to her. “You should rest. You have some catching up to do with Bazz and the others.”

Link nodded and waved back at the Zora princess. They parted as Link rented a room at the Seabed Inn and Mipha remained on the floor where most Zora would sleep in. Just below the throne room, where there were slumber pools ready for any who require some rest.

Defeated by her dear friend’s distancing, she sighed to herself as she watched him descend the stairs.

_He’s so much more quiet now but why?_

_Is it him just being timid?_

_Did he.. Forget me?_

_No. Perhaps it’s just his newly acquired height! That must be it._

_His hair… and those eyes… he’s so-_

“Linny!” a feminine shout lifted the Zora princess from the depths of her thoughts. Albeit with an intense startle.

Mipha turned back around to find Kodah, with enough energy to rival young Sidon’s, bolting down the stairs from the slumber pool area. 

Her eyes glowed intensely, and her fins flapped in the wind as she ran for him. Kodah. She was in Muzu’s class with Mipha. They have talked quite a bit but were always busy with their own respective hobbies and duties within the domain that they did not interact nearly as much. Well, at least compared to Gaddison, who always sparred with Mipha.

She caught up to him. Link looked quite startled as well, given Kodah’s energy. Even so late in the evening. 

“How are you? You look so much more handsome now!” Kodah exclaimed, inching closer to him. Seeing this play out made Mipha’s heart hurt. All she could do was watch though, as she had just let him go. 

_Does she love him?_

Link, as a child, was very much a ladies man. That was mostly due to the younger Zora who found the Hylian child adorable. _And he was, very, very cute._ Despite being skilled with a blade so young, he loved playing ‘hero.’ He would often call other Zora girls ‘princess’ and follow them, with a wooden blade and shield in hand, calling himself their ‘knight.’ 

And not a single Zora was not given this treatment. 

Marot, Mei, Kodah, Gaddison, and Mipha herself, among many others, would become subject to young Link’s protection.

Mipha turned around and walked back, slowly, towards the slumber pools. _It’s probably best not to watch them_ , she thought. _It hurt, to imagine him with another-_

_No. No._

_You’ve cared for him since he was a child. He’s essentially a little brother to you._

Mipha shook her head. Fighting this feeling inside her. She had always cared for him, and it broke her to watch him leave all those years ago. _But now… what?_

The Zora princess began to feel… greedy. She could not define it in a harsher way. It’s like she wanted all of the time Link had in the Domain to be with her. 

Stubbornly, she shook her head and dismissed the thoughts from her mind. Mipha then began her stride towards the slumber pods, Kodah’s exaggerated conversation could be heard for miles. She was a loud one. 

  
  
  


_

  
  


_

  
  


_

  
  


The next morning brought about a clear, orange sunrise on the Horizon. Zora were very in tune with their circadian rhythm, a trait that came from being an aquatic race. By the time the sun had begun displaying its radiance, most Zora were already awake. 

Mipha walked down to the main floor of the domain. In her mind she went over her duties for the day. Being princess of the Zora required a large amount of responsibilities that were meant to be carried out on a day to day basis. Thankfully, since Mipha started her duties young due to her mother’s passing, she managed to discover many ways to manage her time efficiently. On top of that, she also required a common Zora education. 

_Reservoir water and minerality levels (Morning and night)_

_Zora history: Era of Twilight with Muzu._

_Spearmanship with Seggin._

_Meeting with Father about diplomacy._

_Healing of any wounded guards, soldiers, and citizens._

The Zora princess managed to get an early start before all the other Zora and quickly made her way towards the East Reservoir Lake. By the time she had returned she still had enough time, before sunrise, to sleep a half hour longer. It wasn’t much but the princess did cherish her time of rest.

And she wouldn’t have to worry about her class with Muzu for several hours. 

Link sat on the main floor of the domain, deeply enjoying a plate of freshly made paella. He caught Mipha’s eye as she walked towards him. 

“Since when did you learn how to cook?” Said Mipha. “I remember I used to make you this dish quite often when you were young.”

His cheeks were rosy as he looked up from his plate at the Zora princess before him. “I had to when I left.” 

Link motioned for Mipha to try some, lifting his plate upwards as he was still sitting. 

Mipha gave a gentle smile whilst picking up the spoon and scooping some beautifully yellow hylian rice, with a few pieces of hearty snail.

In, it goes.

And by Nayru’s scale, it was delicious. 

Mipha’s white cheeks also began to flush with enjoyment. “Delicious!” she exclaimed. “It’s much better than the one I use to make you.” Mipha placed a hand on her cheek.

Link’s stoic, emotionless face began to show a curling smile. 

_There it is._ She thought. 

Mipha joined him as they began to share the meal together. They had shared many meals in the past, but this one _felt different._ Her heart was beating rapidly with every bite, she felt self conscious to look in his direction, and she did not dare smile too wide for fear of scaring him with her sharp teeth. She always kept them hidden behind her lips.

Unable to handle the situation, Mipha turned to look in the opposite direction of the Hylian knight. Just then, in her peripherals, she noticed Link waving his hand, and Mipha turned her head in the direction of his palm.

It was Kodah, coming over, her smile was radiant and she never shied from displaying her beautiful, white, teeth. 

A loud confidence, Mipha envied. 

“Morning, Linny,” Said Kodah. “And Princess.” She bowed, respectfully.

“Good morning. Are you ready for our class today?”

“Muzu actually canceled today.” Said the red scaled Zora. “Him and my father were called in for an elder meeting.”

“Oh, forgive me.” Said Mipha graciously. “It appears I was left out of the loop.” The princess giggled, which was then followed suit by Kodah.

“What are.. You two doing today?” Said Kodah. 

Mipha then turned to face Link. As difficult as it was earlier, another presence did help diffuse the tension in her heart. Although she still felt warm and fuzzy inside to simply gaze at this… _very attractive hylian teenager._ He brought his hand to his chin and thought for a moment.

_What would I like to do today?_ He thought to himself.

  
  


The Zora princess then turned to face Kodah. “It seems as though we’ve nothing planned.” Mipha then stood, a light flickered in her head. An idea. 

_One of Link’s favorite pastimes; Foraging._

“How about foraging for mushrooms?” Said Mipha. Link’s head perked up to look at her. Just for a moment, he showed that same wondrous, child-like stare she adored. 

Mipha did not want to admit it, but it drove her crazy.

“Y-y-you used to love hunting for them, and I would love to learn how to.” Mipha then looked at Kodah. “Would you like to join us, Kodah?”

Kodah nodded, a competitiveness stirred in her heart. The red Zora was known to be quite competitive, especially with the boys. She was always quick to accept a challenge, from free diving from shatterback, to catching as many stealthfin trout in under two minutes. Kodah accepted the outing like a challenge, which came as no surprise to Mipha. 

She brought her fist to her face, “I bet I could find more silent shrooms than you two. Especially you, Linny!”  
  
“Let’s go then to…” Mipha pondered for a moment. “Ralis Pond?” 

“That sounds good,” Said Kodah. “There are a lot of evergreens. I’m sure there’ll be mushrooms.”

Link rose, plate cleaned from the paella that he shared with Mipha. 

“Let’s go.” He said. 


	2. Rivalry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While searching for wild mushrooms, the group gets momentarily separated as Link loses himself in the moment. Meanwhile the two female Zora get a chance to talk one on one.

The trio departed to the upper level of Zora's Domain while the morning sun graced them with its warmth. They crossed a bridge that led them to the fabled veiled falls, one of Zora's Domains most romantic locations. It was always crowded on the Night of Din, where love and union were celebrated among the Zora. The three passed by, Link walking quite ahead of the others, due to his eagerness to look for the many edible plants and fungi that awaited him.

Even as a boy, Link would constantly go out, without anyone’s knowledge, and return with an absurd amount of edible plants and bugs, much to the elders dismay. Despite his reputation as the ‘troublesome Hylian’ he was quite popular with the younger generation. 

The falls roared gently, water collapsing into the waist-deep pond just below. Mipha and Kodah walked side by side, their smaller figures did not do well to keep up with the longer legs of a Hylian. 

They both took a short gander at Veiled Falls as they passed it. But not before they caught themselves and shared a giggle.

“Link?” Said Mipha, as she directed her attention back to the task at hand; getting to Ralis Pond. 

“He really disappeared on us, beautiful young Zora.” Kodah pouted. “Left all alone, without our knight.”

Mipha and Kodah once again shared a cheeky laugh, remembering the times where young Link would follow them around.

“Perhaps he’s just gone on ahead. Probably trying to get more mushrooms than you!” Said Mipha as her laughter had died down. Mipha turned to walk back towards Ralis pond, while Kodah stood beneath a tree.

“Princess.” Said Kodah, looking to the side. A wave of embarrassment had taken hold of her. Mipha turned around to notice that Kodah had stopped following her. She refused to move from where she stood. _Perhaps there is something on her mind. Maybe I can help._

“Yes, Kodah?” Said Mipha. “Are you alright?”

“I… I just wanted to know what your relationship with Link was.” Kodah said hesitantly. “I noticed you two were always close, even when he returned.”

_Oh no. Anything but this question._

Mipha’s heart began to beat rapidly, almost like it would during a sparring session with Seggin. “Y-You know...I took care of him when he was young.” She began, finding it increasingly difficult to look Kodah in the eye.

“He’s like a little brother to me.” 

Kodah lolled her head to the side. Yes, no doubt he was in her care when he was just a boy but now… He’s technically about the same age as they are, given the speed of which Hylians age.

Kodah chuckled lightly. “He’s not so little anymore though.”

“Right.” Mipha let out a stiff breath. 

“Do you…” Kodah began to close the distance between herself and the princess. “...Like him, in a romantic way?” 

“What!?” Exclaimed Mipha. “No. Of course not. He’s always just been a dear friend.”

Kodah was finally just before the princess. The red zora drew circles with her webbed feet on the bright green grass.

“Then…” Kodah’s cheeks grew as red as her scales. “You don’t mind… If I take him for myself, do you?”

_My, my, what a question._

_Would I mind though?_

_Just seeing him with her makes my heart heavy._

_I can’t admit to this._

“L-Link is not mine to give.” Said Mipha. She clutched her trident, with every word her grip grew tighter around the handle. 

Kodah was everything that Mipha wasn’t. Very outgoing, competitive, and always willing to speak her mind. But if they shared one thing, it was that they were very perceptive. Kodah noticed her grip tighten and her gaze turn away.

She exhaled. “You do mind, Princess.” 

Mipha was caught by surprise by that comment. 

_I’ve been found out._ _  
  
_

“I guess, that’s okay.” Said Kodah, smiling brightly. “I love competition. Although I’ve never had the pleasure to compete with the princess.”

Mipha’s heart was beating out of her chest. Her cheeks were flushed red, and her palms felt clammy. She did not wish to make Link’s heart a contest.

Kodah held out her hand to shake. “May Link follow his heart.” 

The princess was taken aback by Kodah’s acceptance of their shared affinity for Link. Mipha hadn’t spoken much since Kodah had figured her out, and this whole conversation was too much for her heart to handle at the moment.

She still had many other duties that demanded her attention later in the day. Would she be able to concentrate on them?

_And… what would Link be doing?_

She shook off the thought and finally reached for Kodah’s hand. 

“I won’t lose, princess!” Kodah beamed. The red Zora eyes met Mipha’s, exchanged a nod of acknowledgement, and Kodah ran towards Ralis pond. 

“Quality time makes the heart grow fonder!” She shouted excitedly.

Mipha turned to watch the hyperactive Zora on her way. She stood there, processing the whole scenario in her head.

_Nayru’s scale…_

  
  
  


_

  
  
  


_

  
  
  


_

  
  


Mipha arrived at Ralis pond to find Kodah showing Link a couple of hearty truffles she found underneath an evergreen.   
  
“They’re really good for you I hear.” Said Kodah, inching closer to the Hylian. “Not a lot of Zora eat them though.” 

Certainly Kodah wasn’t telling Link anything new. A true woodsman at heart, Link knew very well the functions of most forageables. But he didn’t mind when she talked to him. He quite enjoyed her company. 

Once again, the burning sensation in Mipha’s heart resurfaced. Despite their… _‘agreement,’_ Mipha noticed Kodah ran with her promise. 

_She refused to lose._

Mipha walked in their direction, with a few blue nightshades, and an endura mushroom in hand. 

“We lost you for a moment, Link.” Said Mipha, happily. 

Link stared at Mipha for a moment, causing the princess to tense up. A shaky exhale nearly escaped her as Link began to walk over towards her. Mipha could feel her cheeks burn and her face heat up.

Link finally closed the distance and tilted his head downwards, to Mipha’s hands. It seems Mipha had misread the situation.

_He was interested in the mushroom…_

The heat, the tension built up in her body did not cease, however. Kodah watched on. 

“Can I have this?” Said Link. “I want to make risotto.”

The princess exhaled swiftly. But that word was unfamiliar with most Zora. _Risotto._

Mipha lolled her head to the side, slightly. “What is that? A mushroom dish?”

Kodah met the rest of the group from where Mipha was. 

“It’s a dish with rice, mushrooms, and sometimes seafood.” said Link.

Kodah’s eyes livened, as did Mipha’s. Hylian food was something of a novelty to Zoras, and the chance to try some was always welcomed. The older generation Zora would prefer a diet of raw fish, and whilst the younger generation enjoyed the traditional food as well, they were more willing to try new things than their counterparts.

“That sounds delicious!” Kodah exclaimed. “I’ve heard there’s a restaurant that sells it in Goponga village. I’ve always wanted to try it.”

Kodah brought her hands together. Whether you wanted to believe it or not, Kodah was incredibly attractive. “I would love for you to make it for me, Linny.”

Link nodded. 

_Ouch. That… hurt._

_Even the slightest acknowledgement of her… it pains my heart._

“I would also love to try your dish as well.” Mipha beamed brightly. “You already surprised me with your paella!”

Link felt warmth in his chest. He couldn’t quite describe what he was feeling, but it was a feeling of ease. No longer did he feel the immense pressure he felt when he frequented Hyrule Castle and other parts of Hyrule. 

The sounds of the waterfall, the crickets chirping and the birds singing. And best of all, two very dear friends of his, who just want to spend time together. A smile curled on his face, as if by instinct.

“We’re gonna need some more mushrooms.” Said Link.

Kodah clapped her hands together. “Then let’s get hunting!” 

_

  
  
  


_

  
  
  


And so the trio continued their search for various mushrooms, as many as they could find in the shade the trees provided. Unfortunately for a proper hylian mushroom risotto, a total of two different mushrooms were required in order for the taste to be uniform. Sadly the types of mushrooms were, like nature, inconsistent. Stamellas, truffles, zapshrooms, chillshrooms, and sometimes silent mushrooms. Only two at most were the same, yet Link’s recipe required at least three of two types. 

Mipha and Kodah placed their mushrooms on one of the many blue cliffs, in separate piles. Mipha’s had two zapshrooms, one chillshroom and an endura mushroom. Kodah’s pile had one stamella, two big hearty truffles, and two silent mushrooms. 

The process was… slow, as there were less and less trees that had mushrooms beneath them now. Link was cutting some grass with a rather… impressive looking blade, in order to get some short grain hylian rice. 

“Ha! I found one!” Shouted Kodah, picking up a peculiar looking mushroom. It looked like a silent mushroom, however it had white blemishes on the cap, and a slightly purple tone, yet it glowed blue in the shade.

Kodah held it up and showed it to Mipha, who was on the other side of the shallow Ralis Pond. “Look princess, one final silent mushroom.” 

The princess noticed the difference in color as the sun had displayed it for her.

“Are you… sure that it’s a silent mushroom?” Asked Mipha. “It looks a bit strange.”

Just then, Link approached. The hylian took notice of Kodah’s enthusiasm and walked over to her. “Can I see it?” he asked. To which the red Zora agreed. 

Link observed the mushroom. It was easily mistakable for a silent mushroom, only some slight features differentiated it from the others. The hylian was reluctant to accept it.  
  
“I don’t think it’s a silent mushroom.” Said Link. 

“Only one way to find out!” Said Kodah. “I’ll try it.” The red zora tried to take back the mushroom, to which Link backed up, keeping it out of reach.

“No.” Said Link. “I’ll eat it.” 

And with that, the hylian downed the entire mushroom.

“Link!” Shouted Mipha, rushing towards them after watching that entire interaction from afar. “That could’ve been poisonous!” 

Link looked blankly at the Zora princess. She always worried about him too much, even as a child. The hylian never really knew how to react to when someone cared for him like she did.

He shrugged his shoulders, with a mouthful of a mushroom that could possibly be deadly. 

Mipha clenched her teeth at his reaction. She opened her mouth to ask him to spit it out but just then-

He swallowed it.

_That boy._

Link realized the taste was quite pungent, like so many other mushrooms he’d eaten before.

The zora princess was at a loss for words. Kodah was pouting at Link for stealing and eating her mushroom, and Link had a potentially deadly fungus descending his esophagus. 

“By the Windfish.” Mipha sighed. 

“Mipha’s right, Link.” Said Kodah, a smug grin appearing on her face. “You should’ve let me eat it.”

“No, that's dangerous!” Mipha exclaimed. “You don’t know if that really was a silent mushroom or not.”

Link gave a blank stare, the usual look he wore on his face as of late. His carelessness and lack of words bothered Mipha to no end. She could feel her left eye twitch in annoyance. 

“Oh? You got more hearty truffles?” Said Kodah as she noticed he was holding grains of hylian rice, three truffles, and three hylian shrooms with his shirt as a makeshift basket. Link nodded.

“Well at least now we have the ingredients for a risotto.” Said Mipha.

“Let’s go back and get cooking then!” Said Kodah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW, TWO CHAPTERS IN A WEEK?
> 
> I decided to write this light hearted for a little break of My Heart is Drawn to His. I have a lot of plans for that story but I've been wanting to write one like this for a while. Just something to diffuse the tension. I should have a chapter for that story out by next week, if I collect my ideas well enough.
> 
> And yes I know I didn't mention the Goat Butter for the risotto. It's my personal headcanon that Link never travels without it, because... I always have it on me in my mastermode file ;P
> 
> Oh and as for a schedule for this story... I'm not entirely sure of that yet >.< SORRY. 
> 
> Also THANK YOU ALL for the kind words and the grammar, and story errors that I might've missed. Your feedback means the world to me.


	3. Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mipha’s time with Link and Kodah is interrupted when she realizes she must attend to her training with Seggin. Despite her reluctance, she agrees to go whilst Link and Kodah finish cooking up a tasty mushroom risotto and a few skewers.

The trio arrived back at Zora’s Domain, with plenty of mushrooms to make a nice mushroom risotto and an armful of skewers. Link was still holding all the ingredients in a makeshift basket he formed with his shirt. They all marched happily towards the large wok-like pot at the seabed inn, Link standing in between the two beautiful, red Zora. Unbeknownst to him, they had a bit of a competition as to who could capture his heart. 

They walked eagerly towards the cooking pot. Each of them frequently exchanging glances at the Hylian, and, sometimes, each other. As if trying to make sure one doesn’t get too close to the oblivious blond. 

Despite his ignorance of their challenge, the Hylian had one thing on his mind; food. He had eaten a hearty breakfast not so long ago, yet he quickly yearned for another meal after less than an hour. As the trio walked, Link looked at the cooking pot longingly. If he was alone he would have bolted towards it, like an animal that has not eaten in  _ days. _

They finally arrived at the cooking pot and Link quickly poured the contents into the pot and lit a fire with a fair piece of loose flint he always carried during travel. It was down to its last bit, but still enough to start a good fire.The two Zora watched as his pupils dilated and a small smile formed on his face. 

_ It was… adorable. _

Mipha had seen that same smile many years ago, and it was a delight to see it again. The two Zora stood on either side of the hylian, admiring the soft, androgynous features of his smile. He could easily let his hair down and don a hand-made dress, and the Zora men would line up to propose. 

Mipha smiled softly at Link’s enthusiasm. “I’ve not seen you smile like that in some time, Link.” 

“Yeah.” Added Kodah. “I can see your one true love never fails to make you smile.” Kodah stuck out her tongue. 

Link noticed he had been smiling very brightly, he quickly shook his head and returned to his regular, distant and restful face. He scratched the back of his head, as if embarrassed.  _ Knights should not show emotion, after all. _ He was blushing, not very much, but his cheeks got considerably rosy. Mipha and Kodah noticed and looked at each other, wondering…

_ Is he, maybe, shy? _

“Princess,” Said a voice from a few meters away. Mipha turned around quickly to find Seggin.

“I believe it is time for your spearmanship final. You and I will be sparring this time.” Said the dark skinned Zora.

Mipha brought in a shallow breath, she realized Kodah might have some alone time with Link. Her heart felt like it was stung by a bee. Although his heart wasn’t yet claimed, being alone with another woman made her… anxious.    
  
“..Yes, of course.” Said the Zora princess. “Forgive me, I’ve almost forgotten.”

Kodah wore a smug grin on her face, which slightly irritated the Zora princess when she turned around in Link’s direction. 

“I’ll be back in an hour.” Said Mipha, exhaling as she spoke. “Please, save me some risotto.” She beamed a bright smile in his direction. 

Finally they exchanged goodbyes as Mipha began to walk with Seggin towards the East Reservoir Lake, where she would have a sparring session with the legendary demon Sergeant.

  
  


-

  
  


-

-

  
  


Link and Kodah were left alone, Link was stirring the ingredients together as the smell of goat butter and mushrooms filled the room. 

“Linny!” Said Kodah with a big grin on her face. “Could you show me how to cook the risotto?”

Link glanced over at the red Zora, her energy was definitely much more demanding than Mipha’s. He nodded and invited Kodah to come closer to the pot. 

“Just keep stirring with this Ladle.” Said Link quietly. “I need more butter.”

“Okay!” Kodah beamed brightly. She was stirring as best as she knew how. Soups were more common in Zora’s domain, and despite being vendors of rice, the Zora did not eat very much of it, compared to Hylians at least. Kodah has cooked before, but her limited knowledge on cooking rice was more than evident.

Link walked over with another bar of goat butter. He glanced over the pot to examine how Kodah was doing. The rice was sticky, especially when it was in the process of being cooked in a risotto, as such it was sticking to the outer sections of the pot, and as a result; not getting properly cooked.

Link threw in the bar of goat butter and gently grabbed Kodah’s hand that held the large wooden ladle. He began stirring in the motion to grab all the rice that had been accumulating on the outer sections of the pot and brought them into the center so that they properly cooked. 

“Like this.” Said Link. He was totally in his own world whenever he was cooking. So much so that he failed to notice how close he was to Kodah. They were inches apart. Kodah could feel the heat rising in her body and settling on her cheeks. Her heart was beating a mile a minute.

_ He’s close.  _ She thought. Her eyes watched as he was blissfully unaware of the tsunami of emotions that he conducted in her mind. 

Link turned to look at her, to see if she understood how to stir the rice. His eyes widened at how close they were. His cheeks once again gained that signature rosiness. He backed up and rubbed the back of his head, looking away. 

  
  


_ Linny... _

  
  


Kodah snapped out of her reverie to turn back to the task at hand. She began stirring the rice the way Link had shown her. Despite her relaxed nature, she was very much caught off guard by Link’s sudden, steadfast lesson on cooking rice. 

Kodah liked the hylian, yes, but the challenge was to win his heart. He could easily win the hearts of anyone he pursued. The real challenge was winning his. The red Zora felt good, at least, about being able to make _ him  _ embarrassed, and blush.

She smiled to herself as she continued stirring the rice, it was now beginning to take its signature risotto-like form; gooey and thick, one step away from a porridge.

_ I won’t lose, Princess. _

  
  


_ _ _

_ _ _

_ _ _

  
  
  


Mipha descended the stairs of Rutala Dam impatiently. She couldn’t wait to return to the others.  _ I can’t shake this feeling. I feel like he will be taken from me if I’m gone another minute.  _ She thought to herself. Kodah’s smirk didn’t help with that either.  _ Perhaps she… has already made a proposition to him. _

The princess dismissed the thought. It was only an hour after all, and she successfully managed to best Seggin. No matter the Zora, every Zora citizen must prove themselves against a well renowned soldier or guard when they come of age. All Zora were taught spearmanship from a young age, regardless of their path. Seggin had asked Mipha to let Kodah know that she was the next in line for this test of strength.

Mipha continued her stride across the small patches of grass and blue rock, finally arriving at one of the many bridges of Zora’s Domain. Now that Kodah had spent some time with him now it was her turn.    
  
Anxiety and uncertainty stained her heart. Still fraught with ideas of things not being the same when she returned. Mipha was a generally shy person, so she was less likely to go out of her way to display her feelings, especially to the one she fancies. The princess understood that Kodah was her complete opposite.She always wore her heart on her sleeve, and whilst she didn’t admit it, her intentions with her feelings were always clear.

Mipha finally arrived at the cooking pot. Link sat with Kodah, scarfing down what Mipha would assume a second or third plate of risotto. Still, the cooking pot looked more than full for another few plates. Link noticed Mipha from afar and placed his plate on the luminous stone bench, next to Kodah, in order to lift a small metal barrier from the now dying flame. He was making sure she got a hot plate.

_ So considerate. _ Thought Mipha. But she did not expect any less from him. He was always kind to everyone.

Kodah had taken the lead on their conversation, she followed Link’s gaze at the princess and Kodah interrupted herself at the sight. 

“I hope I didn’t miss seconds.” Said Mipha, jokingly. She placed a hand over her mouth and let out a slight chuckle.

“We’re on thirds,” Said Kodah, placing a hand on Link’s back. “Hurry, princess. Link here would probably eat the whole pot’s worth at this rate.”

Mipha was surprised for a moment until she noticed the size of the bowls they were using. Link must’ve not packed enough dishes as they were using the tiny silver bowls from the inn nearby. Mipha giggled and was met with Link extending a hand to her, holding a bowl with a delicious-smelling risotto. 

She was surprised for a moment at the sight of it. It was a beautiful bowl of risotto, it looked good enough to be celebrated in a museum. Mipha looked at the bowl in wonder as she took it in her hands, the silver bowl warming her hands progressively. Link looked at her, his eyes, warm. Much to Kodah’s dismay, she watched the interaction from the bench, jealousy flowing through her body.

Mipha smiled. “Thank you, Link.”

The princess turned to Kodah, who tried desperately to hide her slight annoyance. “Master Seggin has asked for you, Kodah. I believe it is time for your final as well.”

  
  


Kodah’s eyes widened with realization. It was their day to be called for the spearmanship test. The red Zora was just surprised that she was next in line. How convenient, she thought.

“Right!” Exclaimed Kodah as she shot up. “I’ll be back soon!” 

With that, Kodah ran off towards Rutala Dam, waving off her two friends. Her heart burned with anxiousness. For once, she was not in control of the situation at hand. Her commitments had taken her from the object of her affection. She had to hold herself back from outwardly frowning.

Meanwhile Mipha sat on the bench, next to Link. They were both enjoying their tiny bowls of risotto. As Mipha was busy enjoying her meal, seemingly lost in thought, eyes fixated on the puffed up grains and mushrooms. Unknown to her, Link threw glances at her. It was… wonderful that she was enjoying what he made for her. 

But something was off about this time. 

Every time Link looked in her direction, he found it increasingly difficult to look away. 

“So…” Said Mipha, her head turning to face him. Link shook his head, he was panicking internally. She is a princess, what would she think if she noticed him staring?!

The princess’s cheeks began to flush red. “W-what would you like to do… after this?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, ANOTHER CHAPTER
> 
> Gonna start writing the next chapter for "My Heart is Drawn to His" on Thursday night. I just wanted to write this by Wednesday, so I can rot my teeth with Miphlink fluff for a night. As much as I like reading other fics, I love writing them. 
> 
> On another note; I really love cooking, especially cooking risotto. I remember I had it at my sister's birthday and I loved it. I never thought of cooking it until I played Breath of the Wild though. I feel like that game gave me a love for cooking that I otherwise wouldn't have. So writing about cooking one of my favorite rice dishes was a treat for me.
> 
> Back to the story; I did do a bit of shipping between Kodah and Link ;P But I also wanted Mipha get a chance to be alone with Link. I am a pretty shy and introverted person myself, and sometimes when there's a more extroverted, outgoing presence in the room, I find myself kind of drowned out. I thought, maybe this is what Mipha feels like when she's around Kodah.
> 
> Also; as you can tell Mipha loves food just as much as Link does. ;P If AOC has taught me anything about this pair is that they're quite similar. Both are shy and total goofballs deep down.
> 
> Anyway; here's my chapter, please let me know what you think and what I can improve on. Your comments and kudos are always appreciated :)


	4. Some time together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and Mipha have decided to go swimming in Mikau Lake. However, their time alone is cut short by a jealous little prince. Kodah deals with her own insecurities of being overshadowed by Mipha in the academic playing field.

“This is actually one of my favorite places.” Said Mipha. “But it could always use more sunlight!” 

The sun had not even arrived at its Zenith, which was when Mikau Lake would finally get the well deserved sunlight. Fortunately for the living creatures there, such as tireless frogs and carp, it helped in keeping out of sight of predators. 

Link dipped his feet into the lake. Despite the Hylians' hardiness from being a well-established knight, he always lacked in dealing with either cold temperatures and swimming. Surely one would think since he was raised by Zora then, by default, he would be proficient in swimming like one. But that was not the case.

Zora had always known how to swim, it’s an instinct. They had never known how _not_ to swim, so when a hylian arrived in their domain, they were clueless at how to _explain it._ Princess Mipha took the boy under her wing, and explained it as best as she possibly could. With patience, and a lot of time, the boy enjoyed swimming, and could swim for quite some time. Yet he was still a Hylian and as a result, grew tired easily with swimming. That didn’t stop him, however, from training with the younglings. 

The water was cold, Link’s cheeks turned rosy as he gradually submerged more of his body in the cool lake. Finally, with his shoulders just below the surface of the freshwater, Link held his breath and shoved his head in the water. His blond mop darkened in it’s wet state, and his hair tie went missing, allowing the back end of his hair to descend onto the nape of his neck. 

Mipha watched the hair tie float to her and quickly took it in her palm. Her gaze returned to the blond hylian before her. Although he only wore a pair of compression shorts, it was not something Mipha had not already seen before. Despite raising him as a child, the Zora were quite comfortable wearing very little clothing. Due to this, their reactions to other races wearing little to no clothing was lukewarm, to say the least.

“Here.” Said Mipha, a gentle smiling permeating as she held out her hand. “You dropped this.”

Link nodded and took the blue hair tie in his hand. He gazed at the hair tie for a moment and looked back up at Mipha. He let out a light chuckle, so quiet Mipha didn’t hear it.

“Turn around.” He said, holding back a half-smile. 

“Huh?” 

Link closed the gap between them, gently holding Mipha’s arms and directed her to face away from him. 

He held up his index finger, signaling that he needed a moment. Mipha was a bit taken aback by his sudden actions. Since he came back to the Domain he never so much as laid a single hand on her. It felt… _good._ As Link escaped her gaze she went over things in her head. Her cheeks reddened, closely resembling her most prominent skin color. 

_What is he doing?_ Pondered the princess. Mipha felt inclined to sneak a peek at the possible mischief he’d, probably, be planning. Although he was very close to her as a child, that didn’t spare her from the many pranks he would pull. Chu-chu jelly bombs, frog slingshots, she’d seen them all. Yet she had a real soft spot for him, even back then. The only time she’d ever get angry with him was when he’d injure himself.

“You can look now.” Said Link. 

Mipha turned around to find Link with his hair, completely pulled up and tied into a bun, with two loose twigs stuck into it. He was posing with his right hand before his nose, fingers extended to slightly cover parts of his face, whilst his left hand was dormant beside him. _The pose was absolutely silly._ And Mipha could not hold in her laughter for the life of her. 

The princess covered her mouth, desperate to keep her sharp teeth hidden from the boy. Yet her laughter proved unwavering. “You look like-” She interrupted herself with more giggles.

As Mipha tried to get a hold of herself and form a coherent sentence, Link watched as she enjoyed his little charade for her. He smiled. A genuine, happy smile, which Mipha missed in her fit of laughter.

_

  
  


_

  
  


_

  
  


Wooden sticks clashed together amidst sloshing and splashing of shallow waters. Link held a sturdy, yet short tree branch, closely resembling a sword. Mipha wielded a long and equally sturdy one which resembled her spear. They stood opposite of each other, wondering who would attack next.

It was quite regular for them to spar each other. Link enjoyed it ever since he was young and Mipha seemed to be one of the very few who could match his intensity and skill in battle. 

Mipha then charged forward, going in for a side swipe with her wooden spear, only to be met with Link’s wooden sword. Their sparring session felt like the loudest sounds for miles, next to their own breaths. Mipha then spun her spear behind her back and attempted a swipe across his right side now. 

Link parried it successfully, but Mipha was skilled in spearplay. Link’s parry simply knocked her weapon back, yet her footing and posture would never falter. Link attempted a hack at her side, Mipha successfully parried it and used her momentum to go in for another leg swoop. Link fell to the water, defeated, yet content to be practicing with… _a dear friend._

Mipha stood before him. “What’s this? A Hylian knight caught off guard?” She teased. Confident in her ability. It wasn’t everyday that she would best Link in a mock battle. Perhaps her passing of her exam gave her a bit of momentum and confidence in her ability. All those days of mock battles and sparring sessions with a young yet prodigious hylian boy paid off, it seems. She held out her wooden makeshift spear towards the wet Hylian plopped in the shallow waters. 

Link glared at her, eager to get right back up and start again. Until a mischievous thought entered his mind. He had done this before, as a child. 

A tiny slant in his grin made Mipha nervous. She had seen that same mischievous grin before, and it was always when he was up to no-

A wooden clack startled Mipha, her makeshift wooden spear went flying to the deeper region of the small body of water. Before she could easily pinpoint it’s location Mipha found her head half submerged in the shallows. The water was only as high as her cheek as she faced upwards.

She had fallen, and she was now on her back. 

“Got…” Link said before realizing what he’d done. Not only was Mipha on her back but he was on top of her. His hands were planted just below her arms, which were extended outwards. His knees were planted just above her thighs and his face was dangerously close to hers. 

“...You.” Said Link as he came to realize how close he was to her.  
  
Their hearts pounded against their chests. Blood rushed to their cheeks, their eyes dilated, and the sudden desire to get closer spread throughout their body.They were silent. The only sounds that were audible to them was the sounds of their heavy breathing. Mipha found it hard to breathe at this moment. The tension soared throughout her body.

_Why did he do that? Was it an accident?_

_I… I want this._

Mipha’s body seemed to malfunction, her gills fluttered rapidly as she attempted to control her breathing to no avail. Her eyes were locked onto the Hylian on top of her. 

“L-L-L-Link” The princess stuttered. She was incredibly flustered and feared she wouldn’t be able to form a coherent sentence after that. 

Link looked back at her, his eyes were also locked onto hers. If his cheeks were rosy many minutes ago due to the temperature of the water, then he was ruby red now. His mouth remained agape as he gazed down at her. The blond hylian was quite soft spoken but now he couldn’t let out a single word if he tried. 

“Um…” Mipha muttered. She turned her head to the side so as to not face him, for his gaze caused her more embarrassment. 

Link found the act adorable. He really had to hold himself back to avoid doing anything rash. He didn’t even think she was interested. But his whole body had this infectious longing to be closer to her. He found himself moving, almost by instinct, closer to her face.

_No… that’s wrong. And it’s not fair to her._

_But…_ He thought as his body began to feel like a feather.

“Sister!” A shout from afar knocked the two out of their little moment. 

Mipha’s head shot up faster than a staminaoka bass. Link’s shot back as he narrowly tried to avoid being accidentally headbutted by the princess. They were still close together, Mipha’s small lower body was still in between Link’s muscular legs. 

Although the flustered, awkward feelings still flowed, like blood, throughout their bodies they did not have the time to show it as a young onlooker would soon be before them. They buried their moment, rose to their feet, and attempted to regain their composure. 

Link and Mipha stood next to each other, still awkwardly pondering the moment they shared before the little prince’s cries echoed in their ears. Finally the prince became visible over the tiny hill. Sidon’s tail fin dragged on the ground behind him, it was a good sign for a Zora male to have that feature. In terms of culture, it was believed to be a sign of good health. 

Mipha walked over, out of the ankle deep water. She met the young Zora prince by taking a knee on the grass and caressing his rosy cheek. “You were due to climb waterfalls today.” Inquired Mipha. “How did that go?”

Sidon pouted and looked to the side. “I’m having trouble. I need to work on taking off.” He said, a look of defeat washing over him like waves on a river bank.

Suddenly Sidon’s eyes fixated on the half naked Hylian in the lake. His look of defeat turned into one of determination and protectiveness. He saw Link as a challenger. 

“You!” He said out loud, pointing his crimson fin at the mop-headed, damp hylian. “You’ve been taking my sister away all day.” He said.

“She didn’t even come to breakfast because of you!” He squeaked, his voice was high and sounded like a constant whine. 

Mipha looked to follow Sidon’s finger. _Oh no,_ she thought.

Link and Sidon were in a way, very similar. They never backed down from challenges, they would both not hesitate to put any miscellaneous object in their respective mouths, and they were, above all, _very mischievous._

Mipha struggled to meet Link’s gaze. Just moments before her brother’s grand introduction to Link, after finally being old enough to form proper sentences, they had found themselves in a very intimate scenario. 

Mipha’s cheeks reddened when she remembered it. _I wonder what would’ve happened if he didn’t interrupt us._ She pondered. _No, no, no._ _This is Link. He probably just meant it to be a joke._

But yes, what Sidon said was true. Mipha opted to have breakfast with Link the morning of his arrival. She had informed her father the night before that she might be absent from the table, and asked to not wait for her. Mipha failed to take into account her brother’s thoughts.

“Sidon!” Scolded Mipha, swatting Sidon’s pointed finger down. “He is a guest of the domain, and it is not polite to point at others!”

Link watched on, deadpanned at the scene before him. He remembered how, many years ago, he was in that same position that Sidon was in. Always being scolded by a motherly Mipha. Although Link would regularly get scolded for being reckless and injuring himself. It was quite commonplace for him to get broken bones, internal bleeding, bruises, and lacerations. Such injuries were the result of jumping from shatterback point, fighting the occasional monster, be it lizalfos or a whole moblin, or exploring Lanayru until curiosity nearly killed him. 

Link felt a bit envious of Sidon at that moment. He felt nostalgic when he met with Mipha, she was as beautiful as always, but he was older now, and although he enjoyed the attention he received from her as a child, he feared she still saw him that way. 

Mipha explained to the Zora youngling why pointing at others is rude and what he should do instead. 

Link’s mind wandered from watching Mipha and her brother. He, too, was remembering the scene that they were in moments before their interruption. Since he arrived back at the Domain he never got that close to Mipha, physically. It was something he wouldn’t think about as a kid, when he frequently held her hand. Now… oh Hylia. If he were to do that _now,_ his heart would be racing. 

A smack on his thigh brought the Hylian back from his reverie. Link looked down to find the small crimson Zora playing with his compression shorts. He was fascinated by the elastic texture of it and continued to pull it back and let it go, allowing it to slap back aggressively onto Link’s skin.

After one last test of his short’s elasticity, Sidon looked up to address Link. “I bet I can beat you in a race!” He declared. “I’m the fastest runner of my class!” He stood proudly, placing his hands on his hips like some sort of hero from the story books. 

Link took a knee and met Sidon at eye level. “Let’s race.” Said the Hylian, eager to play with the boy. 

  
  


_

  
  
  


_

  
  
  


_

  
  


Mipha stood next to a signpost that provided directions to Ploymus Mountain and the East Reservoir Lake. Although she agreed to referee Sidon’s little contest, she couldn’t help but feel a bit agitated. Nayru knows what Kodah and Link got up to while she was taking her spearmanship final and that bothered her to no end. To make matters worse, it’s not like she could just ask what they did. It was none of her business anyway, but by Jabu-Jabu did the thought eat away at her.

_Surely what happened earlier was… a mistake. Just some simple roughhousing gone too far. But… did Link play like that… with Kodah?_

The crimson Princess dismissed the thought, for she had a job to do.

Link and Sidon stood next to a Lilac bush across from where Mipha stood. Since he dried off, Link wore a blue island lobster shirt along with a pair of hylian trousers. The two contestants had taken their running positions, hands planted on the ground for an extra push. Link turned his head to look at the Zora child. 

“Winner gets to play with my sister.”

“Deal.” Said Link, flashing a wolfish grin at the child.

“Ready?” shouted Mipha from across the field. 

“Yeah!” Replied an eager Sidon.

The Zora princess raised her spear and dug the butt of it into the ground, that was their signal.

And they dug their heels in and propelled themselves forward. Link did not turn to look at the young prince as his eyes were focused on the maiden ahead of him, waiting. Link did not take long to arrive by Mipha’s side, but it seems Link overestimated the young prince. As Link had already arrived at the signpost, Sidon was still very far behind, and very _very_ slow.

A feeling of guilt shook the hylian to the core. Well… he did say he was the fastest runner of _his class._

Link scratched his cheek and turned towards the crimson Princess. Mipha tried to hold in a giggle for the life of her, so as to not hurt Sidon’s feelings. The princess quickly regained her composure. “I’d hope you remember that we, Zora, are not great at running to begin with.”

_Yikes._

Sidon continued, he was about a quarter of the way there. His frustration was made apparent when Link first arrived at the signpost. 

Link had been around Zora all his life, almost. The fact that he didn’t remember their poor running ability made him embarrassed to even accept the young prince’s challenge. Hell, he even put Mipha’s time on the line, without knowing it was an uphill battle for the young prince.

Sidon arrived, panting heavily. Once he caught his breath he angrily gazed at Link, as if ready to let all his anger and frustration out on him. The young prince deflated, and looked down at his feet.

“Rematch?” Said Link.

Sidon perked back up, his eyes wide with amusement and determination.

“You bet!” He declared. “And I’ll win this time!”

Mipha smiled happily at the determined young prince as he rushed back to the lilac bush. She flashed another smile at Link. “Go easy on him, now.” She held her hand in a fist and covered her mouth as she let out a few chuckles.  
  


Link scratched the back of his head and nodded, walking back to their makeshift starting point.

  
  


_

  
  
  


_

  
  
  


_

  
  
  


Seggin quickly wrote Kodah’s grade and what she would need to improve onto a spare piece of parchment. The crimson Zora watched nervously, it had been a good ten minutes after their sparring session and the suspense of not knowing how she did was eating her alive. 

Kodah was never one for combat, that much was certain. Although her competitive nature allowed her to possess many useful skills, she always fell short on spearplay, and it was something which she felt very insecure about. Zora were known to be masters of the spear, but she struggled immensely when she first started taking lessons with Seggin. All Zora were to be taught this art, regardless of their path in life. It was more peace of mind than anything, to be able to defend oneself. And it was mandatory for becoming a member of society.

Kodah hoped that she would simply pass the final and be done with it, to never have to lift a spear again. She stood before her teacher, eagerly waiting for her results. The actual exam consisted of a sparring session, and Kodah had let her guard down more than once, leaving herself open to potential attacks. She hoped Seggin didn’t notice her slight mistakes, or that those mistakes didn’t cost many points.

There were times that Kodah felt envious of the princess for various qualities she possessed, and that included her skill with the spear. She was second to none in the domain, and she was the elder’s favorite, which included Seggin. 

_Of course the princess would be loved by all, just like the fairytales._ She thought. _And she’s so gifted, kind, a completely perfect Zora. The best at everything she does._

Kodah felt that, at times, she would be the only one capable of seeing Mipha’s flaws. One of those flaws was that she struggled in Zora history, which Kodah excelled at. But that didn’t matter to the elders. _Oh no._ And they never noticed how much better she was than the princess, and most were her own ancestors.

“Your score, Kodah.” Said Seggin, handing the piece of parchment over.

Kodah shook her head, letting go of the envious thoughts that boiled over in her head and eagerly took the parchment in hand. She scanned its contents.

_65/100 points._

_Not a passing grade for a spearmanship final._

_For the love of-_

“Please, come see me next week.” Added the dark skinned Zora. “We’ll do a couple drills and when you feel comfortable, I’ll quiz you once more.”

Kodah’s eyes watered, not a single tear fell, but her emotional state was made apparent to the elder Zora. She looked down at her webbed feet, defeated. 

Seggin placed a hand on her shoulder fin. “Don’t let it get to you.” He said. “No one’s ever gotten a perfect mark.” 

Kodah looked up to face her teacher. She was surprised at the revelation. She figured that Mipha would’ve somehow achieved that feat of skill already. 

“There’s no such thing as a perfect battle.” Added the dark skinned Zora. 

While Seggin’s words did well for Kodah’s realization of her skill in spearplay, it did not completely aid in boosting her confidence. Envy still plagued her mind as the thought of Mipha’s final exam score surfaced from the depths.

“Thank you, professor.” Said Kodah, batting her eyelashes in order to dry out her waterworks.

Kodah held her piece of parchment with her right hand, and escorted herself out. She had left the silverscale spear that was meant for final propped up against a rock on the corners of the dock. 

As the red Zora found her way to the stairs she noticed Link carrying young prince Sidon, and Mipha walking beside him. They were back on the bridge headed toward the second floor of the Domain. 

There was no way she could reach them in time, and running down the stairs wasn’t exactly safe, especially for a Zora. She recalled how Gaddison ended up barrel rolling on the last few steps last week after playing in the reservoir. Kodah chuckled at the memory. 

The crimson Zora shook her head, trying to let go of the day's events. Yes, she still felt insecure about her skill as a combatant, and the praise Mipha got from the elders for just… _existing!_ But one thing she had that Mipha lacked was Linny. After all, _she_ had a nickname for him, and _she_ spent more time with him than Mipha did. Kodah huffed confidently

_I'll give you only a small chance, but he's mine._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can explain....
> 
> I do enjoy my first story but I'm having a lot of writers block when I try to write a new chapter for it. I hope I can one day come back and finish it, but right now I'm really enjoying writing this story. 
> 
> In the part where Link does a pose; I'm a big fan of Jojo's Bizarre Adventure and I recently came across a couple memes and pieces of fanart where Link is doing a Jojo pose. I added in Link doing Jonathan Joestar's pose just for my own amusement ;P
> 
> Also Sidon interrupting Mipha and Link's 'moment.' I thought that there was no one better suited for that job than our dear winning-smile prince!
> 
> I also began adding Link's thoughts into the narrative. I want Link to feel a bit insecure about his feelings for Mipha. She was essentially a big sister to him growing up, and I want him to worry about her not being able to see him in that way. 
> 
> Finally Kodah; It's really common, especially with asian parents, that you are often compared to other people's kids. You always hear things like "Sato's child just got accepted into McGill." And sometimes you can't help but feel like you've disappointed them. I had this feeling a lot growing up and I wanted to showcase that in Kodah, because it's pretty damaging to your self esteem. I imagine that would also be the case if there was a princess in the equation.
> 
> Tell me what you think of the chapter, what I can improve upon, grammar mistakes, etc.
> 
> I appreciate all of you for reading my story. Take care! I hope you had a lovely Valentine's day and know that you are loved by more people than you know. :)


	5. She Watches from Afar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An embarrassing remark about Link’s relationship with Mipha leaves Link feeling insecure about his feelings. Bazz and his Brigade decide to catch up with Link, and Kodah begins to make some bolder moves.

Link patted Sidon’s back as he snuggled into his neck. He barely made it through their fourth rematch in running before he decided the grass was comfortable enough to sleep on. After Link’s blunder of beating Sidon in a running contest a little too badly, he began to run at the young Zora’s pace, encouraging him to run faster and faster with each rematch. Eventually he remembered that Zora’s tired in running the way Hylians did when they were swimming, fairly quickly. That could only be said for the younger Zora, however as their stamina for life on land was quite low. They frequently needed to return to the water, more often than adult Zora. 

Mipha walked next to Link, eyeing her sleeping brother. “It seems he really likes you, Link.”

Link took his eyes off his right hand, which he used to mindfully pat the sleeping Zora’s back. His eyes glared at Mipha’s halfheartedly. 

“Whether he wants to admit it or not…” Mipha added, turning her eyes away. 

They neared the throne room where King Dorephan sat, he was looking over various pieces of parchment. Most of them were tax records, shipment records, and trade agreements with nearby Hylian settlements. The King’s eyes rose to meet Link and his two children as they entered through the grand archway. The sound of Link’s pattering boots made their presence known. 

“Ah welcome, you three.” Said the grand King, a smile well-illuminated on his face. “And Link; I don’t believe I’ve seen you since you arrived.”

Link stiffened slightly and he began to descend to the luminous stone floor beneath him. It was rude to enter King Dorephan’s home and not properly greet him. Just before his knee touched the ground the King protested, he held out a hand and motioned for the Hylian to rise. 

“Please, Link.” Said King Dorephan smiling gently. “This is your home. Spare me, and my family, the formalities.”

Link rose back to place his heels on the ground, still holding a sleeping Sidon with his left arm.

The Zora toddler slept soundly as Mipha and Link informed King Dorephan of what they did. The wholesome, deep chuckles of His Majesty echoed through the room. Mipha went on to talk about Sidon’s determination to be the fastest sprinter in Zora’s Domain, and Link’s blunder. The King attempted to hold in a hearty laugh but it released, like water through a dam, filling the room with boundless positivity. 

“You must’ve forgotten how poor runners we are.” King Dorephan chuckled. “I envy your land legs, Link.”

Link held in a laugh, trying not to move too much for fear of waking the little prince snuggled in his neck. 

“Father,” Said Mipha. “If you’d excuse us, I believe Sidon will be missing the feeling of a cool pool of water soon.”

The great Zora King nodded in acknowledgement. “Very well.”

Link and Mipha then bowed politely and proceeded towards the grand archway leading down to the goddess statue. They had not even made it out the throne room before they heard King Dorephan’s voice once more.

“Would you turn around, quickly, you two?” Said the King.

Link and Mipha quickly did as instructed. Unbeknownst to them, the King had a cheeky remark up his sleeve. Perhaps he wanted to embarrass the pair a bit, or maybe he was offering a… suggestion.    
  
“You three look like a family.”

Rapid heart beats. Flushed cheeks that rivaled Mipha’s scales in their crimson colour. Unsynchronized breathing. It was all coming back to them in that moment.

“F-Father!” Mipha stuttered. 

“Just thinking out loud!” The King smiled. 

The pair turned around to leave the throne room. They made eye contact a few times as they descended the stairs towards the slumber pools. It was awkward, to say the least. Neither said a word to each other, save for a few filler sounds and incoherent words. What they couldn’t say to each other they definitely felt. It was, as if, the whole experience back at Mikau Lake had come back to haunt them. Except, this time, there was no outside force to rip them away from their own embarrassment, like how Sidon did.

They arrived at prince Sidon’s slumber pool. Link and Mipha stood opposite each other, neither daring to look the other in the eyes after that comment. 

“Y-Y-You can just slide him in, gently.” Said Mipha as her eyes latched onto the still water beneath them. 

Link obliged, while also maintaining that same absence of eye contact that the Zora princess imposed. Link descended to place his knees on the luminous stone floor, pried the sleepy prince from his neck as gently as he could, and carefully slid him into the cool waters. Link always found it intriguing how the Zora slept in the water. They looked like bobbing fishing lines with their heads keeping them afloat, like a river octorock. Link had thought of trying to sleep in the water himself on his travels with his knights squadron. Most attempts at such would end with him either accidentally breathing in water and nearly drowning, or nearly acquiring hypothermia due to Hyrule’s cool nights and equally cold water.

Link watched the little prince make himself comfortable in the water as he unconsciously twirled in the water to find a comfortable sleeping position. The hylian envied how amazing and peaceful it looked to have that ability. It would certainly make traveling a lot lighter for himself. 

Link rose to his feet again and his gaze just so happened to be on the Zora princess across the slumber pool. His cheeks began to feel warm. He was most definitely blushing at the sight of her. His thoughts began to run rampant. Bouncing back and forth between King Dorephan’s suggestive comment, and his playful blunder with her back at Mikau Lake. It was… longing. Since that moment he had wanted to move just a few inches closer to her. 

Would being that close finally dismiss these nearly uncontrollable urges in his heart?

Mipha felt the knights gaze upon her as she lifted hers from her brother’s peaceful state to meet him. 

_ Nayru’s scale! _

Mipha felt the same reactions surface once more. It helped, not looking at the very attractive Hylian knight, to ease the blood rushing to her face, and the uncontrollable pounding of her heart. But to meet his gaze again…

_ I am doomed. _

“I..uh-I have to go to a meeting with my father now!” Stuttered the crimson princess, holding her hands in front of her face.

Link turned away frantically and let out a quiet grunt and nodded his head. 

“I’ll c-c-come by after.” Continued Mipha, as she began to shuffle her way towards the steps leading back to the throne room. “For.. uh.. For training! Yes. We will train. After.”

“Until then.” Said the Zora princess as she finally managed to turn around, finally careering away from their union near the Zora slumber pools. 

Link watched her, eyeing her with a hint of melancholy seeping through his eyelids. He did not want her to leave, yet, it was a bit painful that their words would fumble around. The hylian placed a hand on his chin and thought long and hard about the potentiality of being able to have a remotely coherent conversation about… well anything.

But he had known her for years. Mipha practically raised him, like an older sister. _ Where did this… this unfamiliarity come from? _ The princess did, indeed, look different to the hylian from the last time he saw her, even just a bit. But now it was like she was a different person entirely. 

Link shook his head in order to dismiss his thoughts.  _ She’s the same Mipha.  _

_ Right? _

_ Or…. Have I changed? _

  
  


_______

  
  
  


Link’s feet patted down to the first level of the glowing palace the Zora called home, as he once did. He let out a sigh of relief. All the tension of the day was really starting to get to him.  _ Perhaps it would be a good idea to find Bazz and the brigade.  _ He thought. It had been quite a while since he had returned to his childhood home and he hadn’t gotten the chance to greet everyone just yet.    
  
Goddess, he’d even forgotten to pay his respects to his Majesty. Even after allowing him to live amongst the Zora as a child, he owed the King that much at the very least.    
  
Link walked to the railing and leaned over slightly, getting a glimpse at the zora children playing in the great lake beneath them. Perhaps he could find Bazz and the others.

Suddenly a pair of hands hovered over his face and gently placed their fingers over his eyes. The feeling felt… different but he did not feel like he was in any immediate danger. Zora’s Domain was one of Hyrule’s safest places, second only to Castle Town. 

“Oh Linnyyyy….”

Link turned around to find none other than Kodah standing before him. 

“Hi!” She beamed brightly. 

But there were three more souls behind her. Bazz, Rivan, and Gaddison, they still seem to be growing as their height was only an inch below the fair princess Mipha. Gaddison was the shortest of the bunch, barely making it up to Link’s lower lip.

“Surprise!” The three adolescent zora shouted. 

_________

  
  


The sounds of smooth pebbles skipping on the surface of water rang loudly against the ice blue rocks and cliffs that created Veiled Falls. The five of them were taking turns to see how many skips they could make a rock do against the water’s surface. Rivan unleashed his flat pebble but only managed a total of three skips. Lucky, no doubt, but he had the lowest score of the bunch. 

Bazz, the dark skinned zora, rested his arm upon Link’s shoulder. “You forgot to greet us.” He said, beaming a cheeky smile at the hylian. “Where’d those hylian royal manners go?”

Link chuckled at Bazz’s remark. As children he was technically the oldest out of the whole brigade when Link was younger. But because of how Hylians age, Link found himself being the oldest in just a few years, yet he never wanted to steal Bazz’s spotlight as the leader of the brigade. 

Link felt the tension of earlier begin to die down. Yes, it had caused him to worry about… well anything and everything pertaining to it; Mipha, himself. The hylian felt like he’d gone mad, in a way. Thankfully that died down with Bazz and Rivan’s playful teasing. 

As Bazz smiled at Link he took his shoulder off to begin carefully picking out a smooth enough rock to skip across the pond of veiled falls. During their many sparring, korok paragliding, frog catching, plank surfing, and diving sessions they’d always find themselves winding down with rock skipping. Especially on the more exciting days. Rivan sat in the bank alongside Gaddison, Kodah, and Link. 

“How’s age treating you, ol’ timer?” Teased Gaddison as she began to chuckle into her palm.   
  


Link displayed a half smile across his face. Whilst he understood she was joking, he felt like he was… so ahead of them in terms of age. It saddened him to think about it. How cruel was it for the Goddess to make us all age differently? Although a gentle wave of melancholy splashed into Links’ heart, he covered it up well. Not a single person amidst their group could tell. 

“Better than most.” Link flashed the lilac Zora a sheepish grin. Gaddison was the youngest of the three Zora members, and she regularly felt like she needed to compensate for this by displaying courage whenever possible. And that had worked in the past, especially when the Brigade found themselves deep diving in the East Reservoir. It seemed that Gaddison was the only member who eyed the leviathan bones with a sense of wonder compared to her comrades. 

Gaddison chuckled briefly and proceeded to dip her hand in the water in a cupping motion and launched the water towards Link’s general direction. Link always knew he was home when his hair was consistently damp for long periods of time, and the cool mountain winds from the Zodobon Highlands only made it stay that way.

“You silly trout.” Said Gaddison jokingly. “When I hit my real growth spurt, I’ll eat you.” 

The group erupted into a laugh at Gaddison’s cheeky remark. 

“Yeah, watch out Link.” Said Rivan, he placed a hand on the side of his cheek to display secrecy. “We got sharp teeth!” 

“And big claws!” Added Kodah, lifting her hands in front of her face in mock aggression. 

It was Link’s turn to throw a pebble. Whilst he searched for a smooth and flat pebble on the bank, he listened in on the Brigade’s playful banter. He chuckled as Gaddison and everyone tried to drag on how _ ‘dangerous’ _ Zora are and which of Link’s internal organs would make great skewers.

Gaddison stood up and walked over to where Link continued his search for the elusive skipping pebble. None of the pebbles were sufficient enough for skipping. Perhaps the others had already tossed all the good ones that collected in the bank over time.  _ Shame, it was. _

The lilac Zora began to quiet her voice. Bazz, Rivan, and Kodah continued their banter as Link’s search was just starting to take long enough for the Zora to grow bored and restless.    
  
“Of course, we all know who will want that first bite…” Gaddison flashed Link a wolfish grin, her sharp teeth displayed themselves just behind her lips. “In fact, there’s two of them. And one of them is staring daggers at me.”

“Huh?” Link said softly. He lolled his head to the side as he tried to piece together Gaddison’s words. “Who are you talking about?”

“I’m talking about Kodah and Mipha, you pebblit.” Said the lilac Zora. “Don’t think the brigade didn’t see the goings-on of this entire morning.”

“Wait” Said Link, slightly bewildered at the revelation. “Why would Kodah and Mipha want to  _ actually _ eat me? Zora don’t eat hylians.” 

A painless but stern knock of Gaddison’s knuckles collided with Link’s dense head. The lilac Zora held her free hand on her forehead.  _ The density of this boy rivals a stone talus. _ She thought to herself.

“Gaddison?” said Link, he eyed the lilac Zora’s fist still on his forehead. 

Gaddison let out a deep sigh of mild irritability. “Never mind! Let’s find you a cursed pebble.”

____________

The day began winding down as it had just become early evening. The sun still blessed Lanayru with its warmth as the restless crickets began to sing their song. 

“Stand like this.” said Link as he adjusted the red Zora’s arm. “Keep your hands apart more. You’ll have more control.”

Link stood almost behind Kodah as he adjusted her posture and hand placement on the silver scale spear. He moved to the side slightly to keep watch on where her hands were. 

The experience was… exciting for Kodah. Yes, they had their little moment when Link showed her how to make risotto earlier. Yet now, it felt more intimate. Fighting was something Link had a passion for, and witnessing his love for the craft first hand made the red Zora admire him even more. But that wasn’t what made Kodah’s heart skip beats periodically. No, it was at how much Link had touched her. Whilst the hylian did not think much of it due to his determination in teaching Kodah, he had frequently placed his hands on her. Adjusting her fighting stance by pulling her shoulders back, placing his hands on hers, and bringing her arms up in proper stance for spearplay. 

Kodah could feel her heart send earthquakes throughout her body with every time Link laid a hand on her. Perhaps it would be best to learn with another. Maybe Bazz or Gaddison. Their actions never threatened to steal her heart, or make it difficult to focus.

Yet, Kodah couldn’t help but feel envious of the Gaddison for a number of reasons. Much like Mipha, she was also closer to Link. They had their own little club that they formed alongside Bazz and Rivan, and Gaddison was the only girl in their group who could keep up with their mischief, and long sparring sessions. They called her  _ The Heroine.  _ Koda could see a potential third rival as Gaddison walked over to Link as he searched for a flat pebble earlier and she began to speak softly. The red Zora wondered…

_ They didn’t have a lot of very private conversations like that, right? _

A metal clang brought Kodah back to her senses. Her eyes finally fixating on the blond hylian before her, who gently clanged his sword’s hilt against her spear. “Are you okay?” Said Link as he tilted his head to the side.

_ That tilt… and those eyes… Goddess.  _

“Y-yes!” Kodah stuttered. “Just thinking about...my posture!” 

Link gave a nod of acknowledgement and stood opposite of her. After Bazz and the others went off to go fish for some hearty bass, Kodah asked Link if he could help her with some combat training. The red Zora knew of no one better to teach her any form of combat than the mop headed Hylian. 

“Block overhead, and to the sides.” Said Link, he held his blade like a spear before him whilst he recreated the motions for a visual aid. “It’s a spear, so keep your hands farther apart when you block.”

Kodah nodded in understanding and Link proceeded to slowly strike at the red Zora. Link’s fighting prowess was known from when he was a child, but this prodigious skill was only brought to mastery under careful training in the Hylian Knight’s Academy, and by his own father. One of the skills that always aligned with the two was by teaching others by slow, careful, and strong movements. It ingrained the muscle memory of fighting moves, parries, and blocks. Speeding up and being able to call upon these skills at will would come only after proper, and slow training.

Kodah’s hands spread apart the pristine and sturdy silver scale spear as she lifted it over her head, blocking Link’s gentle strike. Link then proceeded to continue his gentle and slow strikes to her sides, which she continued to block successfully. 

Up, left, right. Once they established a rhythm, Link began to switch up the order of his sword strikes. Then proceeded to speed up. Link would only stop when Kodah failed to block. 

  
  


____

  
  


Meanwhile back in Zora’s Domain the Bazz Brigade had calmly returned to the main floor of the palace with their catch of the day. Each held a silverscale spear on their left hand along with their catch on their right. The day continued to die down as it was nearing sunset. 

Gaddison looked up to see Princess Mipha gazing towards Veiled Falls from one of the platforms where a few cardboard boxes were stationed. There, shipments would arrive from other neighboring Hylian villages, such as Lurelin Village. Where, as King Dorephan put it ‘lived the only Hylians that could outfish a Zora,’ which was no small feat. 

Still, the princess only stood there, gazing off in the horizon. But it all became clear when Gaddison traced her gaze with her own. The princess was watching Link as he continued to teach Kodah some combat techniques. 

“Hey, remember how earlier we saw Link and the princess’s little moment at Mikau Lake?” Said Gaddison quietly as she nudged Rivan and Bazz with her elbows. 

“Yeah, what about it?” Said Bazz.

“Did Link try to make another move on the princess?” Added Rivan.

“Look up there but don’t be obvious.”

Bazz and Rivan quickly stole a glance at the princess as she gazed towards Link and Kodah at Veiled falls.

“She’s watching them.” Said Gaddison. “I think she’s jealous.”

Rivan sighed. “Looks like Link’s got his hands full with the Zora ladies. He should save some of them for us!”

Gaddison punched his arm playfully at his remark.

The lilac Zora thought about the situation for a moment. Link had always been around Mipha when they were younger. The princess frequently scolded the Bazz Brigade for putting themselves in danger quite often. From fighting rogue pebblits in the Zodobon highlands, to doing belly flops off of Shatterback point. Well, the name was quite descriptive of the potential injuries one could get. But one could feel the stress and worry in her voice, especially when it came to Link. He’d always get the most injuries of all of the other children, due to his fragile Hylian skin. As such Mipha would frequently heal him.

But another thing about the princess was quite poignant. She had never said how much she wanted something. Such things never escaped her lips. Because of this, many things she loved would escape her grasp. 

Gaddison remembered a time, before Link first arrived at the Domain, when the princess held a gorgeous opal in her hand. It was as tiny as a fish’s eye, but it shined brightly. Every so often she would take a walk on the great bridge and admire it’s shine. Laflat, while still having not hit her growth spurt, walked over to the princess and asked to see it. Mipha agreed and handed it off to the younger Zora. 

The princess admired how Laflat gazed at the stone. And Laflat, being slightly younger and more blunt, asked if she could keep it. Gaddison passed by with Rivan, they had just taken their first breaths of air and were learning how to breath on land. The princess agreed to allow Laflat the stone. 

_ She loved it, the opal. But she’d never admit it.  _

_ Would you let Link go, like that stone, so easily? _

_ Even if you loved him… _

Gaddison sighed at the thought. The princess was, above all else, an incredibly selfless person. Perhaps, too much for her own good.

___

  
  


“Why did you want to practice?” Asked Link as he splashed his face with water from the lake.

Kodah took a deep breath in and a slow exhale. “I-...I failed my spearplay exam.” She admitted, leaving her head hanging. “Every Zora must at least show some proficiency in the exam in order to take up an apprenticeship for any other jobs in the Domain.”

The red Zora sat on a rock, as Link walked over. He was shirtless since his body was beginning to warm up from the practice drills he was putting Kodah through. It was always a welcomed sight to the Zora. Yet she found it interesting that Hylians would heat up in this way and excrete water from their bodies to cool themselves down. Zora did not sweat, but took in more air from their gills, and their fins would expand slightly to push out heat. Nevertheless spending time with Link always reminded Kodah of how different they are. 

“I’m not as skilled as you, Linny.” Said Kodah, averting her eyes from Links as he finally met hers. 

Link began to put his tunic on. “I wasn’t born knowing how to fight.” He shuffled his arms through the sleeves of his damp body. Finally the collar made its home on the bone of his chest. “I just happened to be born into a family of knights.”

The damp hylian reached a hand out to Kodah. Inviting her to call it a day and head back to Zora’s Domain. “Anyone can do it.”

Kodah was quick to accept his invitation. The two began their way towards one of the Domain’s many bridges. The day had been over as quickly as it started and Link’s day had been a busy one. He was looking forward to grabbing a few helpings of hylian rice from the shop across from the Seabed Inn. 

A sharp pain emanated through Kodah’s foot suddenly. “Ow!” She cried before she realized she was falling towards the green grass beneath her. 

Link was quick to react and held her arms before she had face planted into the ground. “Okay?” He said, a concerned look written across his face. Link lifted Kodah up to stand upright. 

“Yeah, I just hit my toe against that rock.” Kodah pointed to the spare rock that lay beside where she once sat.The red Zora attempted to place her foot back on the ground to support her weight like it always done. But the pain only increased with such movement. 

“Agh!” Kodah exclaimed as she nearly tripped once again. Link once again reached over to hold her up.

It took Kodah a couple moments to understand that Link had touched her once again. She didn’t notice the first time, where he carried her up. The red Zora was too preoccupied with her face inches from the ground. 

Her cheeks reddened, and she decided to reach for him.

_ Hold me, Linny. _

Kodah wrapped her arms around Links and she looked up with a pair of soft eyes. “C-can you help me walk? It.. hurts.” 

Link’s eyes met Kodahs and his cheeks began to turn red as well. She was very beautiful, and when someone he knew was in a position of helplessness, he couldn’t turn them down. At this moment, Link felt inclined to protect her. The hylian nodded in agreement and Kodah happily snuggled into his arm. 

The hylian looked to the side to avoid looking at Kodah. It was something he felt good about doing, but he couldn’t deny that having Kodah so close to him… made his face feel a little warm.    
  
Link shook off the feeling. As the two walked to the bridge that lead to Veiled Falls Link noticed a certain red Zora walking away from where the shipments were. 

_ Mipha…  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo this chapter is kind of all over the place. 
> 
> I wanted to include this moment wher King Dorephan says Link, Mipha, and Sidon look like a family. I got the idea from a piece of fanart over at r/Mipha on Reddit.(Which btw is a very wholesome and welcoming subreddit)
> 
> A bit late but Happy Zelda's 35th Anniversary!!! My first Zelda game was Wind Waker when I was five years old, and since then I've loved every single game. I was kind of bummed that Nintendo didn't mention the anniversary but that's okay. Skyward Sword for the switch is coming!!! I'm so excited, it's one of the few Zelda games I haven't played yet.
> 
> I'm currently playing the Oracle Games on my 3DS and I'm having a lot of fun! Finished all the ones all the games on Switch. Just need to collect all the shrines, Korok seeds, and memories, oh and do fight Maz Koshia. 
> 
> I hope to see more Zelda content from Nintendo soon. 
> 
> Also; Age of Calamity DLC!!! I'm so excited!! I hope to see more of Best Girl, Mipha, and her and Link's little moments <3 
> 
> With that said, sorry about the quality of this chapter, but feel free to give me your thoughts on this. Again, I apologize for the delay of my other work. I've not been able to write anything substantial as of late, and I think I may need to do some more research from the source materials I'm gathering from. In the meantime I'll be either writing this story or planning the next chapter for my other story this week. I can't say when I'll have that chapter out yet, but please stay tuned, and I'm sorry.
> 
> Well, for now; Happy Zelda's 35th Anniversary <3


	6. Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link rushes Kodah as soon as he spots Mipha in order to ease the pain on her foot. While tending to the East Reservoir, Mipha receives an unexpected guest.

“Ah! Link!” Exclaimed Kodah as she found herself being lifted from the ground. “W-what are you doing!?” The hylian had swept her by her feet and lifted her like a newlywed bride. The sudden rush of wind hitting her face as the undersized hylian’s feet ran fiercely towards the bridge. 

The soft earth beneath his feet turned to hard luminous stone. Link’s hair flew and bounced beautifully as he ran, his parted fringe separating more with each hefty step, showing his forehead. 

“Mipha!” Link cried. His voice echoed throughout the domain, the attention of the other Zora was captured by the sudden shout. 

The Zora princess was merely a few steps before reaching the main, lowest floor of the domain from her path, which Link traced frantically. 

Mipha’s thoughts span wildly in her head at the sudden banging of her eardrums.

_ Link is...calling to me? _

The princess turned around, her hand on the railing of the stairs as she met the gaze of the young Hylian behind her.

Her left eye twitched slightly at the sight before her. Link, carrying Kodah, as if they’d just exchanged vows. 

Link panted, a few drops of sweat dripping from his forehead. His mop gently flowing back into its same, beautiful style. Were it not for the other Zora woman in his arms, Mipha would have been fixated entirely on Link’s exhausted state. 

_ I want  _ the Zora princess decided,  _ to see him like this more often.  _

But this could wait. 

“Link? Kodah? Is everything okay?” inquired Mipha, gently clutching her spear with her left hand. 

“Kodah’s hurt. Can you heal her?” Said Link, he lifted Kodah’s injured foot to show which part of her required healing. Little did he know that he tipped the red Zora off balance slightly. Her head had dipped just below his shoulder.

“Ah!” Exclaimed Kodah. “Careful, Linny!” Her blush was finally beginning to catch up to her. The red Zora could feel her white skin on her face rival that of her tailfin. 

Mipha extended an arm out to attempt to keep Kodah from falling, but quickly retracted as Link readjusted his hold on the red Zora.    
  
“Yes… Of course!” The princess agreed, nodding her head. “Let’s go over there.” Mipha pointed at a stone bench that was camped outside of the Seabed Inn. The trio began their stride.

_ It’s like a swarm of bees.  _ Thought Mipha.  _ These feelings. _

Seeing Kodah and Link together like that was… disturbing to her heart. Compared to the rapid heartbeats that threatened to erupt from her chest at Mikau, this felt almost angry. Part of her did not want to help out at all. The thought of not doing so, however, disturbed her. She was a zora princess, and the only one in the Domain with healing power. Her empathetic nature finally overpowered her horrid thought.

_ No, no. _ Mipha shook her head.  _ Very unbecoming of a princess. I must calm my nerves. _

_ If I was hurt, I would want someone to help me as well. _

They arrived, Link placed Kodah onto the bench and Mipha moved in to heal the injured area. 

“It’s this toe.” Kodah pointed with her index finger.

Mipha nodded and hovered her hand over the affected area. Within seconds, a white light emanated from the palms of her hands and so began the healing process. 

Mipha’s mind wandered to Link. He was always a caring child. In fact, the cause of the brunt of his many injuries as a child could be summed up as either defending someone in need, or simply being under Bazz’s big bad influence. 

_ Perhaps this was one of the few things that hadn’t changed.  _ She thought to herself.

_ But can I hope? Can I hope that there wasn’t anything more than your caring nature? _

_ Can I hope what my eyes saw was nothing but that? _

“Princess?” Kodah’s voice yanked Mipha back into reality. The princess jumped slightly at the realization of Kodah speaking to her. 

“Y-yes?” Mipha replied. 

“I think it’s all healed now.” Said Kodah as she began to wiggle her toe. She smiled at the princess. “Thank you!”

Mipha’s earlier thoughts haunted her for a moment at Kodah’s smile.  _ Shame on me to ever think that way. _

It seems Mipha’s sudden dive into her own thoughts lasted a lot longer than she anticipated. She didn't even notice that she was staring at Link a moment prior. 

“It seems you have it worse than me, princess.” Kodah smiled cheekily. 

“Are you hurt too!?” Gasped Link as he glanced at her foot frantically.

Before Mipha had a chance to respond she found herself lifted up and placed onto the bench beside Kodah. Link then motioned for her to stay put as he rushed off to the Seabed Inn’s cooking pot. 

Kodah looked to the side, pouting slightly at the Hylians sudden divergent attention. She noticed Link throw in a monster part and a hearty blue lizard into the pot. Perhaps she shouldn’t have drawn attention to the princess.

Mipha sat down, beside her rival, dumbfounded at the fast paced events that took place before her very eyes.

_ This can’t be good for my heart.  _ She thought as her heart began it’s frantic, and uncontrollable thumping.

________________

  
  


Mipha dipped a teardrop shaped vial into the East Reservoir Lake as the water had just been touched by moonlight. The princess shook her head as she stood up, her mind frequently playing back the events of that day. 

After Kodah’s sly comment about the state of Mipha’s near infatuation with the hylian, Link thought that the princess was also injured. Mipha had communicated that Link was misunderstanding, but that did not stop him from making a hearty elixir and offering it to her, even if it was a bit pushy. 

Regardless, the princess told Link that she was feeling well and did not require the elixir. It took a good amount of back-and-forths between the two before Link settled down onto the bench beside her. Kodah offered to take it as soon as he settled, which made the princess’s heart feel like a raging storm. Lanayru’s rainy season, winter, rivaled the Zora princess’s heart in terms of aggression.

Still, the princess had enough courtroom training to wear a level-headed composure, even if she did not feel composed deep down.

Mipha sighed as she held the vial before her chest. She was glad to get some breathing room after an exciting and heart-pumping day. 

The princess lifted the vial to her chin and placed another hand just below her nose, to cover her mouth. Zora teeth were serrated, and over the years the princess had grown accustomed to hiding them, partly for the sake of her own insecurity. Hylians had such nice, square-shaped teeth. Not threatening in the slightest.

She pointed her long tongue into the vial in order to check the minerality levels of the water. East Reservoir Lake was considered to be the responsibility of the Zora Royal Family and every manner of inspection was to be made in order to preserve balance in their home and habitat.

_ Slightly richer in iron than last week. _ Noted Mipha.  _ I’ll let father know. _

The princess frequently went about this responsibility at night, it was one of the few times she could spend alone. Zora’s Domain was quite closely knit and privacy was a scarce resource.

Mipha walked over to where the luminous stone dock met the cool water of the reservoir. She sat down, placed her legs into the waters and closed her eyes for a moment. Taking in the calm moonlight. She placed the glass vial just beside her, the lake’s water still dancing in its confinement.

“Mipha?” 

She jumped in surprise. She had no prior knowledge of anyone being around her right now. For all she knew, she was completely alone.   
  
Mipha turned her head around frantically to find none other than the hylian that lived rent-free in her mind. “L-Link!” She stammered. “What are you doing here? It’s late!”

Link stood there, just beside the endless stairs that led towards the very base of the Reservoir.  _ He must’ve just arrived… thankfully. _

He began a stride towards where Mipha sat. _ Curse his quiet nature. She’d prefer if he’d speak more like he used to. _

The hylian squatted down to meet the princess at eye level and held out a vial of red liquid. “For you.”

_ For the love of Nayru, not this again. _

“Link,” Mipha shook her head and waved her hand out in front of her. “I’m fine! Kodah was… talking about something else!” 

Link lolled his head to the side. “About what?” Eyes still fixated on the red Zora before him.

Once again, the clueless and curious hylian single handedly caused a tsunami of emotions to stir in her heart and make butterflies in her stomach. She blushed once again, her heat becoming apparent.    
  


_ Curse him and his curious self! _

“Nothing!” 

“Well, then you should drink it.”

“But I’m not ill.”

“What’s this?”

Link’s eyes fixated on the teardrop shaped bottle just beside her. He quickly nabbed it and began inspecting it. Mipha turned her head to face the intrigued hylian. Her eyes widened at the realization of what he was holding in his hand.

Mipha reached her hand towards him, frantically. Link had a habit of consuming just about anything and everything in sight. Even earlier today he ingested a foreign silent shroom.  _ Oh Nayru. _ Thought the princess.

Link moved his hand away from Mipha’s. He gave her a wolfish grin as she attempted to yank the bottle from his hand.

“Link.” Mipha’s voice attempted to sound stern, but her nervous and shaky demeanor betrayed her. “Give that back I-”

In the blink of an eye, the bottle had been emptied. Link had downed the bottle of water quicker than a hearty bass could fly up into the air. Mipha’s eyes widened even more.

_ Indirect kiss, Lord Jabu Jabu!!! _   
  


“Are you okay?” Said Link as he looked at Mipha. He didn’t seem to understand why it was strange for him to drink from the bottle.  _ Ignorance is bliss.  _ Thought the princess.  _ Now she really can’t explain herself. _

“Y-y-y-y-yes!” Said Mipha, attempting to veer the conversation elsewhere. Anywhere would work, as long as it didn’t pertain to Link’s sudden blunder. What total blunders she had been witness to, she had lost count.

Link brought up his other hand up to Mipha’s face and offered the hearty elixir to the zora princess silently. He wasn’t going to budge. Even as a child he was  _ oh so very _ stubborn.

Mipha reached for the vial reluctantly. If anything would have caused her to lose her cool today it would be the constant reminder of Link drinking from the same vial she did. The empty vial, the fact that Link was STILL holding it, and his very lips. They looked so soft…

_ No. _ Mipha attempted to shake off the feeling. The princess took a gentle sip of the hearty elixir that she held with both hands. Her blush was still apparent. “Thank you.” She said quietly, trying to keep her eyes from gazing towards the hylian. 

Link nodded and proceeded to take off his boots and lift his trousers to dip them into the water to mirror the zora princess. 

A deafening quiet lingered between them. One could almost hear their breaths and beating of their hearts.  _ Awkward _ … Thought the Zora princess. She pondered how to break the silence between them before it became uncomfortable. While she felt on edge when Link was _ this  _ close to her, she would hate, more than anything, to scare him away. 

“Uhm..” She stammered. “I see you’ve been getting along with Kodah lately.” She said almost impulsively. Almost as if her lips had formed those words themselves. Link tore his gaze from the calm waters of the East Reservoir and turned it towards the princess. 

“N-n-n-n-not like there’s anything wrong with that!” She frantically flailed her arms in front of her while she also turned her gaze towards the dense hylian. “It’s good!! You were undoubtedly one of her favorite younglings when you were younger.” 

Link looked at her cluelessly, trying to understand where she meant to steer the conversation. He nodded, pretending to follow everything when in reality he couldn’t be more lost. That really didn’t show on the outside.

But one thing did bother him… and that was when Mipha talked about when he was younger. Link briefly remembered the time he had spent in Zora’s Domain but quite frankly he felt a bit embarrassed by it all. Especially with Mipha. As a child, Link was enamored with the zora princess in particular, and followed her everywhere.

And whenever he wanted Mipha to pay more attention to him he frequently got into trouble, be that with injuries or with other Zora. The poor hylian could even remember following other Zora girls in an attempt to make the princess jealous. Those memories flooded his mind since he arrived from the Knight’s Academy. It made him shiver and cringe with embarrassment internally.

The hylian looked back towards the calm waters his feet were submerged in. Those feelings for Mipha he had as a child never left. 

_ But… does she see me that way? _

“Do you have to check on the water tomorrow?” Said Link.

“Y-yes.” Replied Mipha, placing a hand on her chest. “Of course. It is one of my duties as the princess.” Mipha looked onwards, following Link’s gaze to the horizon of the Reservoir.

The hylian peppered the princess with tiny glances from his peripherals. His hands began to sweat nervously and he wondered if he would be able to say his next words. His heart once again began to beat rapidly. In all his years at the Knights Academy fighting monsters, he never felt this nervous for such a… non-lethal act.

“Can I come with you?” He said quietly.

Mipha’s heart nearly stopped at that moment. His voice was soft and quiet. Almost inaudible with the small waves in the water crashing against the luminous stone dam.  _ Did I hear that correctly? _ The princess pondered, she had assumed that her senses had betrayed her. But yet she did not want to ask him to repeat himself.

“I’d love that.” She said, taking a deep breath in between words. Mipha wanted to look at him, she really did. But the embarrassment she felt was simply too much to bear in that moment. Here he was, the once small child prodigy now a handsome swordsman who single handedly stole her heart, asking to see her tomorrow. Her red cheeks were more than apparent. 

But alas, even if she followed her heart in this moment, she couldn’t bear the pain it would cause Kodah. 

Link turned to look at the Zora princess who was seemingly lost in thought. His sudden movements tore her from her reverie and she looked back at him. The hylian nodded, with a determined look on his face.  _ Oh, of course he did. _ His voice was so quiet just moments prior, seemingly embarrassed and shy. 

_ It was… adorable. _

He rose to his feet, still slightly wet from extracting them from the cool waters before the two. Link didn’t say anything but the relaxed demeanor he sported as proudly as his red hylian tunic was made apparent. Perhaps he was happy with her answer. Maybe he did want to spend some time with her. 

_ Maybe he….  _

_ No.  _

_ Not in a million years would he. _

“Goodnight.” Mipha turned to look at the hylian as he slid his feet into a pair of long brown hylian boots. Her voice was shaky with anticipation. Her heart held out hope that she could get him to speak more. Maybe. 

“See you tomorrow.” He replied as he turned to face towards the stairs that led to the base of Rutala Dam. 

Despite his distant nature as of late, her heart fluttered at his reply. 

Mipha gazed at the hylian, who’s back was now turned to her as he began his stride back to the Domain. Right as he turned around to face the stairs, the princess quickly turned her head. It would be awful if he caught her glaring at him with hearts circling her eyes and Din’s fairies flying above her head.

The sound of his boots descending the stairs echoed in the princess’s ears. 

For once, Mipha was quite looking forward to waking up early.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEW CHAPTER, NEW MONTH! WOO!
> 
> Okay, I've decided that too much has gone on between everyone for the span of one day so I decided to end Link's first day back in the Domain here. And he asked to see her tomorrowwwww!!! I'm getting so excited for these two ^.^
> 
> I ship it 100%
> 
> Anyway, this chapter is a bit on the shorter side compared to the others. Although I'm sure I have one that is shorter than this but whatever :P 
> 
> Yes, the hero of Hyrule gets embarrassed by his own self. I wanted to touch on this topic a bit because I haven't seen it talked about much in Lipha stories. When you're a child you do things that are so. freaking. EMBARRASSING. I feel that Link might've actually felt this way with Mipha at one point (headcanon) when he returned. It's especially embarrassing when someone you know has seen you in all these stages(other than parents/guardians of course), sometimes you can't help but cringe and hope that no one remembers these things. 
> 
> Also thanks to Duke Serkol for the idea of healing Kodah. Although that idea, to me sounded a bit severe, I wanted to keep the story more light-hearted and kind of funny. But nevertheless Thank you :)
> 
> Also thank you to everyone who frequently comments on my chapters and new people in general who just enjoy it. Every comment means so much to me, and I enjoy having conversations with you :) Please don't be shy about giving me ideas, criticisms, and any comment really. It means more than you might think. 
> 
> And with that, I'm gonna take a night off from writing and get back to it on Thursday Night ;P Look forward to the next chapter everyone!! Stay safe!!


	7. Daylight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link meets Mipha early in the morning at the East Reservoir. The Bazz brigade enjoy a moment together after failing to find Link in his room. Link gets aggravated by Mipha's reminiscing.

Dawn had arisen yet the princess had been awake for hours already. Her day always started much earlier than most. But there was something special about this one. Link asked, sheepishly, to come spend time with her whilst she tended to her duty of maintenance of the dear East Reservoir Lake. 

Mipha thought ahead, however, opting to finish her morning ritual before the hylian woke. It was a clever strategy but as she sipped once more on the teardrop shaped vial as the sun began it’s climb to Hyrule’s zenith, she began to ponder frantically. 

_ What do I say? He’s so quiet now. _

_ I don’t know how to hold a conversation with him!  _

  
  


Perhaps Link had meant to use her morning ritual as a means for her to maintain conversation with him. Or maybe he wanted to ask questions himself. Regardless it was a clever idea, if that was his intention. One that the princess gravely overlooked. Her mind began it’s frantic run-arounds that occurred whenever anything involved the gracious and beautiful hylian knight.

_ Nayru’s scale! _

The princess had been looking forward to this meeting all night. Ever since their parting late in the evening her thoughts had rampaged all the possible scenarios a mile a minute. So much so that she hadn’t received the proper amount of sleep she was used to. Instead she simply held her head above her slumber pool whilst the other Zora slept, and blew bubbles nearly all night, hoping she would eventually fall asleep.

But alas, she had not even remembered when she finally dozed off. Mipha finally woke up just before the sun rose and dashed toward the East Reservoir as quietly as she could to avoid waking her fellow Zora. 

Mipha breathed out a pent-up sigh and blessed Zora’s Domain with her endearing gaze. It was beautiful, but especially in the hours of whimsical hours of twilight. Mipha would never tire of this view, nor would she take it for granted. 

The princess then remembered her father’s suggestion the day before; to build her a waterbed on the East Reservoir Lake for all the time she spends there. It certainly would eliminate the trek back during the evening hours. And  _ yes,  _ it would provide some much needed space from the other Zora in the Domain. They were all wonderful, but always being under their watchful eye and having to consistently live up to her people’s expectations proved to be exhausting. Especially when she reached her first growth spurt and the  _ “marriageable age of Zora.”  _ Perhaps all she needs is a bit of space. 

Mipha scanned the top of the dam where she stood, for a suitable place for a bed. 

_ Close to the rocks? No.  _

_ Across the lake? No. That would defeat the purpose. _

_ In the center? _

_ Well, it would look beautiful but, is it okay? _

_ Would that be too selfish? It’s almost like claiming the dam to be my own bedchamber. I’ll speak to my father. Maybe he could suggest a place.  _

  
  


Suddenly the hard soles of Link’s hylian boots echoed in her ears. Link emerged, beautiful as daylight. His golden locks flowed gently as the wind guided it. He looked over at Mipha as she turned from looking out towards the lake and met his gaze with a warm smile. 

“Good morning, Link.” Said the princess. 

“Good morning.” Said Link.

Silence.

A deafening silence between them emerged and didn’t let them go. It was a good thing that the warmth of the morning sun pecked at their bodies and a cool wind blew, lightly caressing their heads. Such a blunderous greeting met its match with the beautiful scenery before the two.

“I… uhm…” The princess began, finding out how to organize her thoughts in a properly cohesive sentence. “I’ve been here for a while. I finished my rounds and I was wondering… if you’d like to go for a swim instead?”

Link stood there for a moment. Sure, he intended to simply accompany her as she checked on the East Reservoir Lake’s levels. He did not want to outrightly say he wanted to spend time with her,  _ no. Ridiculous.  _

_ Surely she does not see me that way. _

Still, Link was… grateful that she had finished her tasks for the lake already. Mipha’s always been an early riser. As Link was beginning to grow up he attempted to wake up when she did. Always around a half hour before sunrise. Some days the hylian knight could do it, but other mornings he just could not be bothered. His wake up call, for as long as he remembered was dawn, and he savored every minute of sleep. But Link was content because she had less to occupy her mind with. 

He wanted her time for himself.

“Sure.” He said, a half smile forming across his face.

  
  


________

  
  
  


“Link?” 

“He’s not here.” Said Rivan as he tore his gaze from the vacant waterbeds. The dark skinned Zora walked out of the bedchambers, Bazz following after him as he passed by the large pot near the entrance.

The two dark Zora met up with Gaddison who was waiting by the entrance, sharpening a fishing harpoon. “Not there, either?” 

“It looks like he’s become an early riser.” Said Bazz.

Gaddison and Rivan chuckled at Bazz’s observation. While it could be possible, what with all the knight’s training and change of lifestyle, Bazz and the others knew there were two things that the hyperactive hylian loved more than anything; sleep and food. 

“While visiting home?” Added Gaddison. “I think he’s spending some quality time with someone.”

“Oh, I know just the person.” Rivan snickered. 

The two were holding in laughter as Bazz began to think about who his dear friend was with at the moment. 

“Kodah doesn’t wake up early though.” Bazz chimed into their playful banter. “Right?”

Bazz’s dense nature… Gaddison had forgotten about it until about now. The lilac Zora couldn’t help but finally let her laughter burst out like a dam. It only took one more silly remark to send Gaddison over the edge in laughter. Such enjoyment was incredibly contagious as Rivan joined in.

Bazz watched on, feeling left out of their enjoyment he spoke up once more. “Am I missing something?” 

Gaddison’s laughter finally began to die down and her composure soon returned, followed by some slight choked breaths. “You actually caught the blue minnow there, Bazz.” Said Gaddison. “Just from the wrong school.”

“Yeah, we’re talking about the other red Zora who’s after our friend.” Added Rivan.

“You mean Mipha? After Link?” Bazz questioned. He lolled his head to the side, eyes fixating on his two other clubmates. “Does Mipha want to battle him?”

Gaddison let out another chuckle whilst Rivan held his hand up to his mouth and snickered at Bazz’s density. The lilac zora was already in a giggly mood from the conversation and Bazz’s inability to understand the desires of the heart only served to break open the dam of laughter once more.    
  
“No…” Gaddison started, taking in a deep breath in order to calm her laughter which had begun building in her core once again. “Quite the opposite… She-”

“She likes him, Bazz! For Jabu Jabu’s sake!” Rivan cut in. “Didn’t you see their faces at Mikau Lake yesterday?”

“Oh…” Bazz scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. If there was anyone who was remotely similar to the Bazz Brigade’s favorite hylian, it was Bazz. Both were very focused on fighting and battle, it was what occupied both their minds a majority of the time. “I thought they were just wrestling at the end…”

The dam finally broke once again.

Gaddison and Rivan gave into their laughter. Staggered breathing, painful abdomens, and sore jaw muscles plagued them as they nearly fell to the floor beneath them out of joy. 

It was about five minutes after that the two finally came to their senses. During which time, Bazz helped himself to one of the three staminaoka bass that Gaddison held in her lap, proceeding to eat it whilst his friends continue laughing at his blunder. Both Rivan and Gaddison’s cheeks were flushed from all the laughing. 

Gaddison let out a sigh of relief and handed a staminaoka bass to Rivan. “Breakfast?” She said. “We’re gonna need the strength. Kayden said he wanted to battle one of us for practice for his final.”

“Let’s show him how it’s done.” Bazz held up Gaddison’s fishing harpoon up in the air. 

“Wait, Bazz!” Rivan placed a hand on his friends shoulder and inched his head closer to his face. “Did you manage to knick your dad’s old spear?”

Bazz placed his index finger in front of his lips. “It’s underneath the waterfall. No one would look there. What about you two?” Bazz turned his gaze to Gaddison.

“Behind the shrine.” Said Gaddison. 

Bazz then turned to Rivan. 

“Beneath a bed of pine leaves near the falls.”

Bazz nodded and he held up Gaddison’s harpoon with vigor. “Let’s show Kayden how we fight!”

“Yeah!” Gaddison and Rivan exclaimed in unison as they held up their fists.

_______

  
  


The midday sun shined above Link as his body was facing upwards, floating effortlessly in the East Reservoir Lake. Mipha swam behind him, vertically, holding his head as his hair flowed wildly within the currents.

“I remember when I used to teach you how to swim.” Mipha said softly as she helped Link’s body stay afloat. “It took you three days to finally get into the water. And another two weeks to get you to float like this.” 

Link let out a quiet sigh which escaped Mipha’s eardrum. Basking in the shining sun three quarters of her body lay submerged beneath the cool water, this was the  _ perfect  _ temperature. 

Link’s left eye twitched slightly under the eyelid. While he didn’t mind Mipha’s frequent reminiscing, he felt insecure about himself when she did.

_ I’m not a child anymore.  _ He repeated in his mind. 

He wanted to tell her.

_ Maybe then she won’t see me as helpless. _

Being orphaned had left a mark on the hylian knight. What brief yet distant memories he had of his father were proud ones. The man was muscular, even for a hylian. He was built, similarly to a Goron, in terms of shape. He showed Link basic swordmanship skills until he was sent off. Dependable, strong, and skilled. Link hoped that he would be seen as such. 

Mipha tore her gaze from Link’s soft white skin and looked over at the tip of the cliff that overlooked them, who’s shadow was a mere inches away from them. “Do you remember that incident at shatterback-”

_ Splash _

Moments flew by almost like a bird taking flight. Mipha’s eyes widened, mouth agape, a close distance between them, now a spear’s length away. 

“Link!?” Mipha exclaimed. She started off after the hylian as he lifted himself out of the water with the edge of the luminous stone dock. 

Link didn’t answer. 

It had been a long time since he got angry at her like this. Like all children, Link got angry and vented his anger out on her when something didn’t go his way, or when Mipha attempted to heal him after receiving an injury. The boy felt coddled and, as he grew older, stubbornly refused her help.

From a young age, he was always trying to hold himself up to his father’s example. 

_ Could this be another one of ...those times..? _

Link clothed himself in his hylian trousers, boots, and his island lobster shirt. Still dripping with water, his clothes latched onto his wet body. He paced towards the stairs and began his descent to return to the Domain.

Mipha lifted herself out of the water and noticed Link had escaped her sight. The princess sat herself down on the dock and let her feet dangle in the water. It had been years since he acted out like this to her, and honestly the surprise of it required Mipha to collect her thoughts for a moment.

The princess hadn’t done anything to ‘coddle’ him as she once did when he was younger. Mipha turned around to find the puddles of water that he left behind as he didn’t bother to dry himself. Mipha’s heart beat almost irregularly. It was a tense feeling. Link spoke much less than he used to and not knowing what she did to upset him caused the princess great strain.

There was a strong reluctance to act, ever present in the princess’s heart. 

_ What to do? _

Suddenly Mipha’s memories came flooding back to her and she knew what to do. The princess smiled to herself as she reveled in the memory of his first eight year old tantrum. Her heart warmed back up once more and courage filled her body. Mipha rose to her feet and began a trot towards the stairs.

“Link, wait!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I missed a week of uploading!!! Had a family emergency but everything's fine thankfully! Just a scare. Excuse the unfocused nature of this chapter. I wanted to get something out for you all to enjoy. Here's to hoping I'll be more consistent :)
> 
> Link doesn't talk much in this chapter. He will in the next one. I left you on a cliff hanger ;P I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think of the chapter, I'm open to criticism, any possible spelling errors. Your comments mean a lot to me and I love reading them. Don't be shy!
> 
> Finally; I wanna shout out a few stories I've been reading this week:
> 
> Coffee Eyes by @hopelikefyre - Super short yet super cute Lipha fanfic. I highly recommend.
> 
> We Don't Keep Secrets by @Harribarry101 - Still reading this fanfic but I absolutely adore it.
> 
> Roaming Hands by @GodlessOx - Probably one of my favorite fanfics. Really well written and honestly I draw a lot of inspo from this in my own writing because I just love their writing style. It's on the NSFW side so just keep that in mind. It's part of a series called Don't Mind the Gap which is well worth your time. I promise.
> 
> These are just my recommendations. I'll be glad if you've read them already but if you haven't then please check these fics out.
> 
> Thank you for reading. :)


End file.
